


Frozen waves of emotions

by BilliesTardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, woman wept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilliesTardis/pseuds/BilliesTardis
Summary: The Doctor took me to this planet a while back, it was much colder than this, they called it "Woman Wept".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for giving this a chance :)

_Midnight, right, we walk underneath these waves a hundred feet tall, made of ice._  
  
"Rose, wake up! We have somewhere to be!"

"Give me a minute, doctor!"

Rose stumbled out of her pink bed, tired and  _not_ in the mood. Yesterday the pair went to one of the doctors 'save' planets. The civilians who lived there weren't used to visitors, and thought they were going to attack them. The doctor tried to explain, but non of it worked. 10 minutes later the duo found themselfs hanging upside down on a three, above a lovely fire. "They're going to cook us, Rose", "but stay calm, Rose". If she wasn't furious then, she totally was after. They escaped ofcourse, how could they not, with his oh so smart timelord brain. He managed to get his sonic screwdriver, and with function 1452b he doved the fire. Then he untied the rope like it was nothing.They walked, well ran, back to the TARDIS. The moment she reached out for his hand,  he started to brag about how smart he was, how they could never survive without him. "What would an ape do without a timelord, eh Rose?" Rose was tired of it. When they arrived back in the TARDIS, she stormed back to her room, and never left it. And  _now_ he was acting like he did nothing wrong? She could play that game too. 

She showered, dressed and went to the kitchen. She made herself a coffee, she couldn't bear to share thea with the doctor, and waited for him. When she heard footsteps in the corridor, she put a fake smile on her face and prepared herself to greet him as casual possible. "Morning sunshine, see you prepared yourself."She just grinned at him and drank the last bits of her coffee. "Drinking coffee now, are ya?" She nodded. "I didn't feel like a thea person anymore this morning." The doctor looked at her questionly but didn't say anything. "Ready to go? I found the perfect planet for ya to relax, after yesterday." She hummed as innocent possible. "I'm always ready to go and travel."

Rose opened the TARDIS doors, stepped outside but stopped in her tracks with a mouth full open. "Doctor.. Where are we?" He walked outside aswell and stopped right behind her. She felt his breath in light puffs on her neck and she could already feel the goosebumps. "It's called Woman Wept. It has a continental land mass shaped like a lamenting woman. The entire ocean, including waves hundreds of feet high, froze in an instant because of an event involving its sun." Rose nodded in awe. "It's beautiful." The doctor glanced at her. "Yeah, it is. Want to take a walk underneath these waves, Rose Tyler?"She said yes, how could she refuse. Yes, she was mad, but she would never leave the chance to explore new planets, even if it means she has to do it with him. Not that she doesn't like him, she  _loves_ him, but the way he acts lately.. it's hard to deal with. She leaned against him and the moment she touched his belly he yelled. "Remember this day, Rose, you'll never see something beautiful like this in a while. I could explain in technical phrases what really happened here, but I don't think you'll understand."

And, the pink and yellow human snapped. 

"Because I'm human?" Rose glared at him, she had enough of it. All the anger that bowled inside her for the past days, bursted out of her. "Is it because my brain is too silly?" " N-" "No, don't even answer that, I'm just a stupid ape, I understand." "Rose what are you talking about, I never said that." He looked so hurt, she almost regretted snapping at him. Almost. "Oh, what about yesterday? Let me rephrase it for you: What would an ape do without a timelord, eh Rose?' He looked stunned. 

"I never meant it that way."

"It's okay, leave it." She started walking away, but he grabbed her pink with his middle and wisefinger. So harsh but oh so careful at the same time. "Rose." She noticed that his voice was softer, something she only heard when he talked about the timewar. "What?" She couldn't bring herself to say it in an angry tone, not when she already found wet moisture on her red cheeks. "I- I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you with my meaningless words." "Why did you say it then, for fun?!" She noticed his eyes went darker. The Uncoming Storm stare, but she saw something else too. "I said those things to push you away." He grabbed her whole hand now, waiting for her to intertwin them. She did."What?" "The past weeks you grew closer and closer to me. I'm not used to people giving me attention." He paused, took her other hand as,well, and intertwinned them himself. "I- I was afraid. When I'm afraid, I insult people, in your case, species." She felt herself looking at the ground, still angry, but with understanding. "I like your company Rose, I like our little touches and unspoken words. Is that wrong? Because for timelords it is. I was never allowed to like those things. I never believed that I would ever like those things. I can't even define my own emotions, so how could I define yours?" He placed 2 fingers under her chin, the same who grabbed her pink earlier, and tilted her head up. "That's why I pushed you away Rose. That's why I insulted you. I never believed you liked this, me, us too because how could you? I'm rude, old and broken." She looked into his eyes, and only saw loss, regret and fear. "shh doctor." She kissed his cheek softly and hugged him. He burried his face in her hair and she stared at the frozen waves around her. 

She compared his feelings with the waves. They froze because of an event. Maybe she was that event. "I like the little touches and unspoken words, doctor." His hand moved to her cheek. "You do?" She nodded and the next thing she felt was a brief touch of lips, quick and careful. He looked away ashamed, his cheeks turning red. Now it was her turn to lay a hand on his cheek. "Kiss me again, timelord. I'm sure my silly brain can handle more."

And everytime they kissed after that, she could feel his waves melting. 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. ( English isn't my native language guys :p )


End file.
